


Temporary Solitude

by SublimeSenorita



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeSenorita/pseuds/SublimeSenorita
Summary: When Cassian is sent on a mission that will take several months to complete, he and Jyn are forced to accept being temporarily separated from one another. However, when Cassian receives word that Jyn was injured on one of her missions he struggles with the guilt of leaving her behind.





	Temporary Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/gifts).



> I wrote this for Wintersend as part of The RebelCaptain Network: Secret Santa Exchange based on the prompt: _"I've been undercover for months and I know I told you not to wait for me but I’m still in love with you and it’s killing me."_
> 
> I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

Captain Cassian Andor had made quite a name for himself as the Rebellion’s brave war hero. Along with the help of Sergeant Jyn Erso as well as the other members of Rogue One, the Rebellion had been successful in its attempts to obtain the plans to the Death Star which had ultimately led to the destruction of the Empire’s greatest weapon. Though Cassian was well aware of his own capabilities, he couldn’t deny that he and Jyn made a formidable team and their superiors took notice. Which was why it was no surprise to Cassian that he found himself being summoned into General Davits Draven’s office for what he assumed would be a quick briefing. 

“What have you got for us this time?” Cassian spoke, breaking the silence as his serious brown eyes studied General Draven; his hands folded neatly in his lap. 

“Us?” Draven replied, finally looking up from the file that he held in his hands before sliding it towards Cassian. “This one is for you,” he explained, the request catching Cassian by surprise. 

“Oh?” Cassian replied, carefully reading over the file while waiting for further instructions. 

“Intel. Should be right up your alley,” Cassian had years of experience working undercover and Draven could think of no one who was more suited for the job. “How familiar are you with the planet Daroon?” Draven asked, earning a grimace from Cassian. 

“You mean one of the first planets at the Empire invaded and nearly annihilated in less than twenty-four hours?” Cassian asked, though the Empire had committed countless atrocities since their rise to power, he remembered the invasion of Daroon all too well. 

“That be the one,” Draven replied before continuing. “There is a man that I need you to make contact with. He goes by several different aliases, but he’s most commonly known as The Eye,” Draven explained. 

“The Eye?” Cassian smirked, rolling his eyes. “How scary,” he said sarcastically. 

“This man is very dangerous, Cassian.” Draven warned, his tone becoming more serious. “It’s believed that he had connections with Krennic,” he revealed. 

“Krennic?” The mere mention of that name was enough to make Cassian’s smile disappear. That man had come very close to killing Jyn and likely would have had Cassian not taken him by surprise. Draven nodded, but Cassian could tell that he was holding something back. 

“The destruction of the Death Star was a victory. But we can’t afford to get complacent,” war did not leave any room for error. “It’s only a matter of time before the Empire seeks revenge,” a thought that sent shivers down Cassian’s spine. “As you know, working undercover can require a bit of time. Not only to locate a suspect, but to get close to them and gain their trust,” but there was something in Draven’s tone that had the Captain on edge. 

“I know,” Cassian replied slowly, closing the file and looking the General in the eye. “How long do you expect this mission will take?” He asked, not expecting it to take any more than a few weeks. 

“Six months,” Draven replied, bracing himself for Cassian’s objections. 

_Six months_

The words echoed in Captain Cassian Andor’s brain over and over again like a mantra and he couldn’t keep the words from escaping his mouth in complete shock. He asked incredulously, his dark brown eyes widening. Not only was six months the longest that he had ever spent working undercover, but sending one spy to a nearly decimated planet with no support was a horrendous idea. 

“Six months,” Draven confirmed. “At minimum,” he added with a worn-out sigh. Though the Rebellion had been successful in destroying the Death Star, they had lost great number of people in recent years and their numbers were not unlimited. Which meant that more experienced Rebels would be expected to take on more responsibility. 

“But Jyn?” The Captain asked, his brow furrowing. “Why can’t she accompany me?” He asked, confusion etched into his expression. 

Draven simply shook his head and watched as the crestfallen Captain silently accept what was being asked of him. “I can’t risk sending both of you,” Draven said solemnly. “And I need her here,” she would have her own missions to attend to. Missions that she could handle on her own. 

“You’re going to be sending her on missions?” Cassian questioned. “Alone?” He asked, clearly doubting Draven’s judgement. 

“Sergeant Erso is more than capable of handing herself,” Draven said sternly, taken aback by Cassian questioning his authority. 

“I know that,” Cassian spat, his words sounding much sharper than he had intended. 

Cassian knew all too well of her capabilities. He could remember the exact moment when he witnessed them firsthand. It was the moment when he watched her single handedly take down an entire platoon of Stormtroopers. Not only had he been impressed by her abilities, but he had fallen in love and it wasn’t long before the two of them began their relationship. 

“I’m sorry,” Draven stated, his voice softening a bit. “I know that you are very fond of Sergeant Erso,” he said diplomatically, but his words got under Cassian’s skin. 

“I’m _fond_ of her?” He scoffed, Cassian knew that he wasn’t the most expressive man in the galaxy, but he even he understood that fond didn’t even begin to describe how he felt about Jyn. 

“As I said; I can’t risk sending you both,” and judging by the tone of Draven’s voice, Cassian knew that he wasn’t going to back down. He was going to have no choice but to accept the task that had been given to him. 

“When do I have to leave?” He asked, maintaining his professional demeanor while ignoring the dull ache in his chest. 

“Day after tomorrow,” Draven replied evenly. Though Cassian prided himself on his ability to maintain his composure, he found that to be more and more of a struggle as he sat in front of Draven; the news of his upcoming assignment beginning to sink in. 

“Yes sir,” Cassian replied numbly, rising to his feet as Draven dismissed him. Now having to face the prospect of being away from Jyn for six months.

* * *

There were very few things that truly bothered Cassian. 

Having spent the majority of his life fighting for the Rebellion and risking his life on a regular basis, he had learned to be level headed and unemotional when necessary. However, as glanced around their shared quarters and realized that in seventy-two hours he would be leaving her behind for six months, Cassian knew that he had to do something to quell the ache inside of him. 

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey and gulping down the warm liquid, Cassian ignored the burn in the back of his throat. Setting the glass back down on the coffee table and glancing at the chronometer, he knew that Jyn would be home any minute and he was not looking forward to breaking the news to her. As the sound of the front door sliding open reached his ears, Cassian poured himself yet another drink, an act that immediately caught Jyn’s attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Jyn inquired, spotting the half empty whiskey bottle on the table. Taking a seat beside him, Jyn tried to meet Cassian’s gaze, but he kept his head down. “Cassian,” she tried again, resting her hand on his knee. “What happened?” She asked, the softness in her voice was all that it took to disarm the guarded Captain. 

“Draven is sending me on a mission,” he began, recounting the conversation that he had with the General earlier that day. “To Daroon,” he sighed, swirling the last bit of whiskey around in the glass before gulping it down. “Alone,” if something happened to Jyn while he was gone Cassian would never forgive Draven for keeping them apart. 

Alone. 

That word was enough to make Jyn flinch, but what came next caught her completely off guard. 

“For six months,” Cassian said numbly, the words being torn from him. 

Cassian liked to think that he was prepared for just about anything. However, watching Jyn’s face fall as he informed her of his upcoming mission was enough to completely dismantle the carefully constructed armor that he had built around himself. 

_"Six months?"_ Jyn asked in astonishment. Unable to believe the news. Taking a deep breath, Jyn couldn’t help but feel as though someone had knocked the wind right out of her. Releasing the breath that didn’t realize he had been holding, Cassian nodded, his fingers rubbing at his war-torn eyes. 

“I know,” he replied, the anguish gnawing away at him. Unable to bring himself to look at her, Cassian simply rested his hand on hers, a lump rising in his throat. He knew that she was prepared to wait for him, but he couldn’t ask this of her. “Jyn,” he sighed, his voice constricted. They had come so far and had worked so hard to build a life together and this mission could very well be the end of that. “You don’t have to wait for me,” he said, his heart breaking. 

No.

No, he couldn’t do this to her. 

Not after everything they had been through. 

“Shut up!” Jyn snapped, her sage green eyes narrowing at him. A lump began to form at the back of her throat, but she quickly willed it away. She would not cry. 

“Jyn, I don’t want you to feel like you have to-” Cassian began, but Jyn was quick to interject. 

“Cassian! Stop!” She snapped, and the tone of her voice told Cassian that he wasn’t to question her. Finally summoning the strength to look her in the eye, Cassian could hardly stand to see the pain behind her eyes. Eyes that had seen far too much. 

“Come here,” he said wearily, carefully pulling her into his arms. Giving in to his loving embrace, Jyn allowed him to pull her into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. “I love you Stardust,” he whispered quietly, his lips pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. 

Stardust. A name that her father had given her so many years ago and a name that only Cassian was allowed to call her. 

“I love you too Cassian,” she replied tearfully, betrayed by her own emotions. 

“Jyn, no. Please don’t,” Cassian begged. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was seeing her cry. Holding her even closer than he had before, he carefully rocked her back and forth in his arms. 

He wanted to break down, but he knew he had to be strong for Jyn. 

“I’ll be okay Cassian,” she replied bravely, blinking back tears that had been threatening to spill over. 

She wanted to break down, but she knew she had to be strong for Cassian. 

“I’ll be okay,” Cassian promised, and it was a promise that he intended to keep. Jyn needed him to return home safely. 

Holding her close and breathing in her sweet scent, Cassian allowed his fingers to gently toy with her silky-smooth hair. The next few days were going to be difficult for them both and there was still some much-needed preparation that was going to need to take place before Cassian was due to leave for his mission. However, tonight he didn’t want to concern himself with such issues. 

Tonight, she was his refuge.

* * *

The morning of Cassian’s departure came sooner than expected. He had so little time to prepare for such a lengthy mission and the lack of preparation made him uneasy. Looking through his duffle bag, and double checking his ship’s fuel gauge, Cassian made sure that everything was in good working order. 

“Cassian,” K-2SO said from behind him, breaking his concentration. “Are you sure that this is a good idea?” The droid questioned as the two of them stood in the middle of the hanger bay, he too had his reservations about Draven’s orders and the fact that Cassian asked him to stay behind only added to his anxiety. 

“I’m sure,” he replied, tucking an extra signal booster into his bag. “I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Jyn. Someone needs to keep her out of trouble,” he said with a wry smile. 

“But that’s impossible,” Kay said flatly. “Would you like to know the probability of her causing trouble?” The droid asked, watching Cassian shoot him a look. 

“Less than zero percent,” Cassian said sarcastically, zipping up his bag and tossing it into the ship’s cargo hold. 

“That’s not funny, Cassian!” Kay ranted, but quieted upon seeing that Jyn had come to say her goodbyes, and decided to give them a moment. 

Cassian felt his heart break all over again as he set his sights on Jyn; he knew that she would see him off. They always made a point to say their last-minute goodbyes and exchange a few words before their missions. They always promised each other that they would keep in touch and that they would come home in one piece. Though this time, things were different. They had never been apart for more than a few weeks at most. 

It was easy for Cassian to see the worry etched into her face and the pain in her eyes. He was going to miss her but now was not the time for him to fall apart. “I thought you might need this,” Jyn said, offering her extra blaster to him. A small smile tugged at Cassian’s lips, he recognized the weapon almost instantly. It was the weapon that Jyn claimed that she had ‘found’ shortly after arriving on base for the very first time. He had always known that she had ‘found’ it in his bag, but he had decided to let her keep it. Despite Kay’s objections. He wanted to object and insist that she hold onto it for him, but the look on her face told him not to argue with her. 

“Thank you Jyn,” he replied taking the blaster from her and tucking it into his holster. Cassian hated goodbyes, he was never any good at them and there was always a chance that he would never see her again. “You should keep this,” Cassian said, shrugging off his blue parka and wrapping it around her shoulders. “You’re always stealing it anyway,” he teased. She wanted to object, but the look on his face told her not to argue with him. 

“Thank you, Cassian,” she replied, slipping into Cassian’s warm jacket and zipping it up. It was always so warm, cozy, and it smelled like him. In a moment of tenderness, Cassian stepped forward and gently drew her into his arms, hugging her as close as he possibly could. For what might be the final time.

“Be careful,” Jyn whispered, a slight tremor in her voice. 

“I will,” Cassian replied, his taunt arms holding her securely. “Kay is going to look after you,” not only would a droid with no filter attract too much attention but it would be easier for him to focus on his mission if he knew that she wasn’t alone. 

“Oh boy,” Jyn said dryly, tightening her grip. 

“And there’s plenty of food in the freezer,” Cassian explained, having prepared and preserved several weeks’ worth of food. “All you have to do is heat it up,” perhaps it was a small gesture but he knew how much Jyn looked forward to his cooking and she always ate every bite.

“Thank you, Cassian,” she replied. He could tell that she was upset and he didn’t want to let her go. 

“Te amo,” he said softly, which meant ‘I love you’ in Festian. 

“Te amo también,” she replied, having picked up on a few Festian phrases herself. Slowly releasing him from her grasp, she watched as Cassian turned to board Rogue One. As the Captain disappeared into the cockpit, he took one final look at Jyn before firing up the ship’s engine. As the ship finally took flight, Jyn made a silent vow that she would ask the Force to watch over Cassian, her fingers clutching at her kyber crystal as his ship disappeared into the sky.

* * *

It had only been a week since Jyn had said goodbye to Cassian before he embarked for his mission to Daroon and Jyn had never felt so empty. She had done her best to distract herself with catching up on paperwork, reports, as well as completing any mission that Draven assigned to her. Despite her productivity, Cassian’s absence had left an empty space that Jyn was unable to fill. Even Kay was starting to show signs of concern. 

“Jyn?” He called, standing in her bedroom door holding a tray of food. “I heated up some of the food Cassian made. I thought you might be hungry,” he said, trying to be helpful. Under normal circumstances, Jyn might have rolled her eyes, but the gesture was just too sweet. 

“Thank you, Kay,” Jyn replied, sitting up. Having spent most of the day in bed. 

“I notice that you’re still wearing his jacket,” Kay noted. She nodded, having worn it every single day since Cassian’s departure. “You miss him, don’t you?” Kay asked, setting the tray in front of her and watching her dig in. The question was a bit invasive, but it wasn’t entirely unexpected. 

“Of course, I do,” she replied, hoping Kay would leave it alone. She didn’t want to talk to anyone about this, especially Kay. 

“He would be very proud of the way you handled that conflict on Dathomir,” Kay rattled on. “Even though you went there with no plan, we could not have asked for a better result. The probability of that mission failing was approximately-”

“Kay,” Jyn held up a hand. She just wanted to eat her lunch in peace. 

“Oh, right. Well, seeing as you miss Cassian perhaps it might be of some comfort to hear about some of his early missions,” Kay suggested. 

“Kay, I really don’t think that’s-” She objected. 

“You don’t want to hear about the time Cassian had to take dancing lessons?” Kay asked, a question that piqued her curiosity. 

On second thought… 

“I would love to,” she agreed happily, trying to suppress her laughter. Oh, she was never going to let him live this down.

* * *

Interrogating a blood carver had been a very bad idea. 

It had been five months since Captain Cassian Andor arrived on the planet known as Daroon, where he was to track down and obtain information from a man who was known as The Eye. Having adopted an alias and taking up temporary residence in the heart of Daroon’s capitol city, and it quickly became clear to the young spy that he was in way over his head. Cassian was used to working in unsavory conditions, but nothing had quite prepared him for the level of poverty inequality, and suffering that the Imperials had caused on Daroon. 

To add insult to injury, the blood carver’s interrogation had not yielded the results that Cassian was hoping for. Examining his face in the bathroom mirror so he could inspect the damage, Cassian winced at the deep gash and violent lacerations that ran all along the right side of his face. Blood carvers were known for having razor sharp claws in addition to scissor like teeth that could rip through flesh and bone. Cassian was lucky to be alive. 

Reaching for the bottle of bacta and dripping a bit of the solution onto a clean cloth, Cassian began to gingerly clean the fresh wounds, wincing at the stinging sensation against his kin. It could have been worse, at least that was what Cassian told himself. He may have almost had his face torn off inside a smoky cantina, but at least he hadn’t blown his cover. “I wish Jyn was here,” Cassian muttered bitterly to himself. If Jyn had been there, she would have been able to fight off that blood carver and force him to give up the information that was necessary to the investigation. 

Jyn. 

The mere thought of her was enough to bring Cassian to his knees. It had been five months since Cassian had boarded Rogue One and left Yavin IV behind him, but despite how long he and Jyn had been apart; there wasn’t a day that went by when Cassian didn’t think of her. He kept in regular contact with Jyn, messaging her whenever he had the chance, but she had her own missions to attend to and he didn’t get to communicate with her as often as he would like. 

Not only did he worry for her safety, but deep down, Cassian worried about the impact that the war would have on Jyn. Surviving Scarif had been nothing short of a miracle, a miracle that neither one of them could explain. Cassian had cheated death a handful of times, but he had been certain that he was going to die on that beach, nestled in her arms. He could remember silently accepting his fate, but in his mind, he had begged the Force to spare her. 

Screwing the cap back on the bottle of bacta and placing it back in the medicine cabinet, Cassian felt his stomach twist. He didn’t enjoy thinking about Scarif and he knew that there was a distinct possibility that his luck would run out one day. His death certainly wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on. It was an inevitability and he could accept that.

But if he lost Jyn? 

He could feel the color drain from his face. Turning on the faucet and splashing cold water against his cheeks, Cassian banished such thoughts from his head. He was not going to lose her. He was going to return to base and he would see her again. 

But what if she didn’t want to see him again? What if she decided that life in the Rebellion wasn’t for her? Cassian had told her not to wait for him. What if she met someone else? Someone like Solo. Solo. The thought of him with her made Cassian sick. 

Turning off the water and staring at his reflection in the mirror, Cassian didn’t recognize the man staring back at him.

War ages you. At least that’s what they said.

Cassian was sure that he always looked a worn around the edges, but Daroon was starting to take its toll. The dark circles that hung prominently under Cassian’s eyes seemed to deepen by the day, his cheeks now colorless and sallow. Flicking off the bathroom light in frustration, Cassian sauntered towards the bed, he had been on Daroon for five months and yet he was no closer to finding the man called The Eye now than he was before he arrived. Flopping down onto the lumpy mattress, Cassian rubbed at his temples, trying to alleviate throbbing his head. This wasn’t a mission for just one person. 

He needed Jyn. 

Stretching out on the bed and pulling the covers over him, Cassian absently rubbed at his left leg, the one that he had injured on Scarif after falling from that data tower. He was sure that he had only further irritated his injuries by climbing up the tower and going after Krennic, but he would do it again in a second. _"I miss you,"_ Cassian said silently as his thoughts drifted back to Jyn. 

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Cassian didn’t remember falling asleep, but his eyes snapped open, the shrill signal alert radiating from his comlink yanking him from his slumber. Cursing under his breath and letting out a soft groan, Cassian flicked on the lights and snatched the tiny device off his nightstand, his eyes adjusting to the harsh florescent lighting. Blinking his bleary eyes and suppressing a yawn, Cassian’s heart nearly stopped the moment he glanced at the screen.

It was a message from Kay. 

“Kay?” Cassian said, his stomach inexplicably dropping as he took the call. “What’s going on?” Cassian asked, panic rising in his voice. It was four in the morning and Cassian knew his droid well enough to know that he wouldn’t be contacting him at this hour unless it was an emergency. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. 

“It’s Jyn,” the droid replied, the words cutting into Cassian and making his blood run cold. Darting to his feet and pacing out of sheer apprehension, Cassian gnawed at his lower lip, his heart slamming inside his chest. “What happened?” The words were like rocks in Cassian’s mouth, he struggled to split them out. 

“Draven requested that Sergeant Erso travel to Mustafar,” Kay began, recounting the day’s events. Cassian’s eyes widened, the molten covered planet was arguably one of the most dangerous systems in the galaxy. “You’re kidding. Right? That place is crawling with Imperials! And Draven thought it was a good idea to send her there alone?” Cassian seethed, sending a team of rebels would be risky, sending just one was suicide. 

“I accompanied her during her travels, but she requested that I remain on the ship,” Kay explained. “There was as ambush. I joined her the moment I heard blaster fire.” 

“An ambush?” Cassian’s throat ran dry, he was going to have to report back to base. Immediately. The mission could wait. 

“I got her out of there as quickly as I could, but she’ll be in medical until further notice. Room 448.” Even Cassian could hear the worry and regret in Kay’s voice. “I’m sorry, Cassian. The probability of-”

“I don’t want to know,” Cassian said painfully. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cassian knew what he had to do. “I’m on my way,” he said decisively, snapping his commlink shut. 

_Hang on Jyn, I'm coming._

It was against regulation for a Rebel to return to base without authorization. Doing so often resulted in disciplinary action; but it was a risk that Cassian was prepared to take. He didn’t know the extent of Jyn’s injuries or how long she would be in need of medical care, he didn’t even know if she would make a full recovery. Clenching his jaw as he considered the possibility, he wouldn’t be able to accept that outcome. He needed her and he needed her to be okay.

* * *

“You’re very lucky to be alive,” Kay droned on, having been sitting beside Jyn’s hospital bed for a little over an hour. Jyn had granted the medics permission to let him into her room and she was already starting to regret that decision. 

“So, you’ve said,” she huffed, rubbing at her forehead. Kay certainly wasn’t making her recovery any easier.

“You shouldn’t have gone in there alone,” Kay pointed out. “That was a very bad idea.” 

_"So you've said,"_ Jyn hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at the reprogrammed Imperial droid. “Cassian went to Daroon alone,” she mumbled, the words escaping her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

“Am I sensing some resentment?” Kay inquired. “Are you angry with Cassian for leaving?” 

“Not angry,” Jyn corrected, zipping up Cassian’s parka. Cassian had quite the collection of jackets but his blue parka was Jyn’s favorite. It was soft, comfortable, and simply wearing it made her feel closer to him. “I’m just worried,” she admitted. “He’s been gone for almost six months and I just,” she let her voice trail off. She didn’t exactly wish to confide in Kay. 

“He didn’t want to leave you,” Kay had known Cassian for years and he could tell that he loved her dearly. 

“Right,” Jyn said tenderly, rolling over onto her right side and turning her back towards Kay. 

“He didn’t,” Kay could see that she was closing in on herself but he ignored it. 

“He’s right. I didn’t,” a familiar voice said from behind them. A voice that caught them both by surprise. 

* * *

He couldn’t believe it. 

She was alive. 

“Cassian!” Jyn exclaimed, sitting up in the hospital bed, momentarily forgetting about her own injuries. She hadn’t seen him in nearly six months, now here he was, standing just a few feet away from her. She couldn’t believe it. 

Cassian Andor was finally home. 

“Jyn,” he gasped, wasting no time in closing the gap between that existed between them. “Oh Jyn,” he stammered, sitting beside her on the hospital bed and easily scooping her into his arms, careful not to irritate her injuries. 

“Cassian,” Jyn barely had time to process his arrival before being pulled into his embrace, surprised at the sudden wave of emotion that swept through her. “Force, Cassian. I missed you,” Jyn nearly sobbed, hugging him fiercely. 

“I missed you too Jyn,” he could hear the emotion in her voice and he could tell that she was holding back. “Jyn, what happened? He asked, cupping her face into his rough hands, checking her for further injuries. “Kay told me that there was an ambush,” he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened had she not managed to escape. 

“There was,” she replied, pulling away so she could look into Cassian’s eyes. “I feel like I should be asking you the same question,” Cassian had definitely changed over the past several months. Brushing her fingertips along his cheek, Jyn could see the hollowness in his face, the dullness in his eyes, and he had lost a noticeable amount of weight. To the point where she was starting to be able to feel his ribs. “What happened here?” She asked, pressing a tender kiss to the claw marks alongside his face. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Cassian said dismissively, kissing the back of her hand. “It was just a blood carver,” he mumbled. 

“A blood carver?” Jyn’s eyes widened. “Cassian, that wound is going to get infected,” she lectured, he had been home for less than five minutes and she was already fussing over him. 

“Jyn, really don’t need to-” But the look she gave him made Cassian stop in mid-sentence. Releasing a sigh, Cassian pressed a kiss to her forehead, thankful to have her back in his arms once more. “You shouldn’t have gone in there alone,” he said quietly, his lips lingering against her skin. 

“Neither should you,” she retorted, hiding her face against his chest. 

“Draven should not have sent a single soldier to Mustafar,” had he assigned that mission to both Jyn and Cassian he didn’t doubt that they would have completed their task without much trouble. 

“Oh really?” Jyn asked, raising an eyebrow at Cassian. “And it was a good idea for him to send you to Daroon by yourself?” Had he sent Jyn and Cassian as a team, she was certain that they would have completed their mission in less than two months. 

“Well,” but Cassian didn’t have a response. He knew that she had a point. 

“I’m fine,” she added bitterly. Clearly there was something else on her mind. 

“I wouldn’t be if I had lost you,” he replied brokenly, rubbing small circles across her back. 

“Nor would I,” she admitted, avoiding his steady gaze. 

“Jyn,” he had only just arrived back home and he didn’t want there to be any conflict between them. “Are you angry with me for leaving?” He asked carefully, almost afraid of what her response might be. 

“Not angry” she replied, but there was something that had been weighing on her. “I wondered if maybe you’d meet someone else,” she confessed, and it pained her to say it aloud. “When you told me not to wait for you, I was starting to wonder if,” she fiddled with the hem of her jacket, trying to find the words. “If this wasn’t what you wanted,” Cassian had been in the Rebellion almost his entire life. She would understand if he wanted to walk away from it all so he could have both a life and a future. 

“Jyn,” her words took him by surprise. How could she possibly think that he could cast her aside and walk away from everything that they had built together? “Oh Jyn, no. How could you possibly think that?” He asked, hot tears clouding his vision, his accent thickening. “Jyn, I’ve been undercover for _months_ and I know I told you not to wait for me but I’m still in love with you and it’s _killing_ me.” 

“I love you too Cassian,” Jyn replied painfully, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I love you so much,” it was impossible for her to ever stop loving him. “Shh,” she whispered in an attempt to soothe him. If there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it was seeing Cassian fall apart. Laying back on the hospital bed and pulling Cassian beside her, Jyn pulled the blankets over both of them. They were both exhausted and due for some much-needed rest. 

* * *

Cassian’s eyes opened just as the sun began to rise, casting its beautiful rays though the window. “Morning,” Jyn yawned, still nestled in Cassian’s arms. 

“Good morning,” he replied, a gentle smile spreading across his face. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“I did,” she replied. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in quite a while,” she admitted. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” he acknowledged, his head feeling clearer than it had in months. 

“Good news,” Jyn smiled, peaking Cassian’s interest. “I spoke with the medics. They said that I’ll probably get to go home tomorrow,” she absolutely hated the medical bay and there was still much work to be done. 

“That’s great!” Cassian beamed, even still, he had no intention of leaving her side. 

“I tried to convince them to release me today,” it had only been a few days since her admission and she was already getting bored. “I still have a mission to complete,” she hadn’t forgotten about her failed mission on Mustafar. 

With that, Cassian’s smile disappeared. He understood that they were in the middle of a war, but she needed someone to have her back. “I’ll go with you,” he said without a moment of hesitation. “Draven is not going to be happy to hear that I didn’t locate The Eye,” he sighed, realizing that he still had a responsibility to the Rebellion. 

“The Eye?” Jyn scoffed, but she too understood that they both had to complete their missions. “I’ll go with you,” she promised, rubbing at his lacerations that ran across his face. “That blood carver wouldn’t have done this to you if you weren’t onto something,” Jyn pointed out.

“And you wouldn’t have been ambushed if you weren’t onto something,” Cassian added, wrapping his arm around her.

“It’s settled then,” Jyn declared. “We’re going to complete our missions. Together.” 

“Together,” Cassian agreed, sealing the promise with a kiss. 

They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
